


Нравится?

by tenok



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Кристин любит библиотеки — в них она всегда чувствовала себя в безопасности.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Кристин любит библиотеки — в них она всегда чувствовала себя в безопасности.

Ещё маленькой девочкой, говорит она; за окном льёт дождь, в библиотеке пусто — пятничный вечер, полчаса до закрытия, они с Изабеллой сидят вдвоём, пьют из пузатых чашек горячий чай. Кристин рассказывает про маленький городок, про школу — одну на все классы, и библиотеку в три книжных шкафа. Про то, каким прекрасным казался Готэм из той глуши.

Так всегда получается, что говорит в основном она, а Изабелла — слушает, кивает. Кристин решила бы, что ей неинтересно, но Изабелла клянётся, что у неё просто нет интересных историй из жизни, все её истории — в книгах, Кристин может прочитать сама. Кристин иногда читает — вслух, и тогда Изабелла снимает туфли, кладёт голову ей на колени и смотрит снизу вверх ей в лицо.

Она стала носить очки — говорит, глаза устают от контактов. Кристин сочувствует, приносит ей капли, делает компрессы из чайных пакетиков, массирует прохладными пальцами пахнущие цветочными духами виски — у них с Изабеллой совпадает вкус в парфюмерии.

Они вообще — совпадают. Похожие, как сёстры. Когда Кристин увидела её впервые — думала, что смотрится в странное зеркало, выронила книги, не нашлась, что сказать.

— Он очень странный, — говорит Кристин, согревая о чашку пальцы. — По-своему милый, но надоедливый. И он пугает — не сильно, но... знаешь, я хочу спокойно работать, без того, чтобы находить у себя в столе кексы с пулями.

Изабелла качает головой, осуждает Эда Нигму вместе с Кристин. Мужчины, которые считают, что им должны просто потому, что они ведут себя по-людски. Большое достижение. Он в шаге от судебного запрета! Ну, ну, смеётся Кристин; не слишком ли категорично?

Изабелла поджимает губы, возвращается к пыльным карточкам: здесь дремучая система, никаких электронных носителей. Возможно, Кристин самую малость понимает желание Нигмы переделать всё под себя.

— Новый браслет? — замечает Кристин. Изабелла смущается, опускает голову — очки сползают с переносицы, угрожающе повисают на краю. Кристин тянется поправить, думает о том, чтобы поцеловать этот розовеющий кончик носа. Может быть, однажды — когда целовать своё отражение будет не так странно.

— Нравится? — Изабелла показывает запястье с тонкой золотой цепочкой, на цепочке — крохотное сердечко; Кристин неосознанным жестом тянется нащупать свой, с гравировкой: мамин подарок на выпускной. — Я увидела у тебя такой и тоже захотела. Ты же не против?

Нет, конечно, с чего бы Кристин быть против чужих украшений? Она смеётся, называет Изабеллу — глупышкой, а браслет — красивым. Говорит, что Изабелле очень идёт.

Изабелла заканчивает инвентаризацию, со скрежетом задвигает бесчисленные ящики каталогов, секции — фантастика, учебники, исторический эпос. Кристин в детстве любила книги о девочках, которые уезжали в большой город и там добивались своей мечты, Изабелла — романы про красивую любовь, где храбрые рыцари были действительно храбрыми, а прекрасные дамы — прекрасными. Иногда эти жанры пересекаются, иногда мечта и про красивую любовь тоже, иногда любовь — достойная исполнения мечта.

— Пойдём? — щёлкают выключатели, один за другим гаснут гудящие потолочные светильники, оставляя их в пятачке света у стойки регистрации. Кристин тянется выключить настольную лампу, машинально подбирает с чистого, вылизанного до блеска стола стопку бумажек — и они раскрываются гармошкой.

Длинная череда держащихся за ручки человечков. Человечки — в очках и юбках, на груди у них нарисованы розовые карандашные сердечки, волосы покрашены по очереди: жёлтый, рыжий, жёлтый, рыжий, жёлтый.

— Что это? — спрашивает Кристин, и Изабелла смеётся, забирая гирлянду у неё из рук.

— Занятия с младшеклассниками. Скоро день матери, — скомканные бумажки отправляются в мусорное ведро, пальцы Изабеллы сплетаются с пальцами Кристин. — Расскажи мне ещё про работу. Были интересные дела?


End file.
